Spirits Within
by lokie-cloud
Summary: Strange things have been happening to Tyson Kinomiya since moving in with his Grampa at Bay City, and they're only going to get worse [Tyka][AU]
1. Prologue

_Wow...this is my first fanfiction - so please be gentle! Hopefully it'll become a fantasy/supernatural/magic romance (my favourite). Have fun reading (or atleast I hope you have fun reading) - though it will be hard to tell where this story's going for now _

_Summary - Strange things have been happening to Tyson Kinomiya since moving in with his Grampa at Bay City, and they're only going to get worse Tyka_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it. I also don't have a lot of money, sp there wouldn't be much point in sueing anyways XD_

**Prologue**

Ever since he was younger, this dream had been with him. The same place, the same time of day, the same longing her felt to go back when it ended. Withing seconds he could tell what it was, and while he couldn't get out of it - he didn't want to either. Infact, he looked forward to them. A secret place he could literally escape from the problems that came with the waking world.

A golden beach with sands easy to walk on (even in bare foot) that seemed to glow slightly for the night's sky. A clear blue sea which moved slowly along with the tide, starlight reflecting off it in such a way it looked like glitter. Stars filled up the night so much you could barely see the midnight black inbetween, and many of them shot across as if someone had set off an entire fireworks factory (perhaps even ten). The light from them gave off this unearthly aura, which lit up the place but also casted unusual shadows from the large rocks and boulders across the beach.

When the dreams started, he found a lot of enjoyment just trying to find every single hiding spot, every place in the shadows. Being seven at the time, and a year after his mother's disappearance, he first thought of it as his own little world to explore and play in. His, and his alone. Now at the age of 15, he just used it as somewhere to realxe and watch the stars go by, and whilst he still thought of the place as his own - he wasn't alone. At least not anymore.

The past few times he had been here, an undeniable presence was around. Shadows moving too quick to be a trick of the eye, slight blurs of colour in his peripheral vision too different to bre a play of light, the soft sound of footsteps which were just out of sync with his own, that feeling of someone's eyes boring into your back which you can't shake off. Whoever this person was, it was as if they wanted to have their presence known but didn't want to be seen. Tonight made no difference with that fact, but it was also tonight he was going to do something about it. Whether it was to get to know them, or get revenge on who it was that invaded his dreams - there was something about this visitor he had to find out, and he didn't know what.

As soon as he took his first step on the beach, his eyes were open, ears alert and feet at the ready. It only took a few paces before that familiar presence was back and following him.

The plan? Either lure the visitor out of the shadows and into the light, or catch them. Never one for completely thinking things through though, he took his gut instinct on which way to take - and if that failed he could always just make the most of his dream. Visitor watching him or not.

A slight footstep coming from the shadows to his right, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey!" he called out, hopefully in the direction he visiotr was, with enthusiasm obviously noticeable in his voice. "Is there a chance you could come out? I'm kinda bored waiting for you to show yourself."

That familiar russle of clothing, and an unfamiliar heavier breathing, coming from behind startled him. And by startled, I mean shocked so much he could feel his heartbeat kick up a feel notches and hammer against his chest. How the visitor snuck behind him so quickly was beyond him.

"Aw, come on!" He called out again, now hopefully speaking to the visitor's new found location. "It isn't that hard is it?"

Sound coming from a completely different direction shocked him once again. How was the visitor doing this? It was as if it was edging him on, and finding a lot of fun getting him frustrated and shocked at the same time.

"Alright, last warning!" He grinned mentally to himself. The visitor was back to his original 'look-out point' from the noices, and being the unpatient guy he was, it was time to put his other plan into action. Capture.

Waiting just three seconds after he gave his warning, he practically pounced into the shadow - hands reached out to try and grab the visitor. Fortunately, he landed on both feet and felt a bit of silk fabric run through his hand. He was making progress! Unfortunately, he lost his balance and ended up face first in soft sand - which although was dreamt, still hurt quite a lot. It didn't help too much that the visitor was actually softly chuckling at him! The first proper responce since his started becoming a part to himdreams - but it wasn't exactly what he planned.

Looking up in the direction of the laughter (still lying down on the sand), he gasped inwardly as bright crimson eyes locked with his. The chuckling stopped, and a calm sence of peace washed over him as he tried to search for some idea of who the visitor was. Amusement, a slight flicker of concern and something he couldn't quite distinguish was all he saw, but he found himself rapidly lost in those eyes. He even began to think bright red was his new favourite colour.

A few seconds later, he closed his eyes and shook his head a few times to get out of the daze.

_'What was that!' _he thought to himself, confusion running through him quicker than the visitor moved. _'It was as if I could stare into those eyes for ages and not get bored!'_

Ofcource, when he opened his eyes all traces of the visitor was gone, and he was staring at his bedroom ceiling. The feeling of longing to get back to his secluded beach bigger than ever, now that there was a pair of crimson eyes he had to find out about.

**End of Prologue**

_**Notes - **Just incase any of you ask... yes it's set in an Alternate Universe, yes the dream is based off a tournament fight between Kai and Tyson in Beblade G-Revolutions (the final), and yes I didn't mention names in the prologue - though I'm sure it should be pretty easy to tell who the dreamer and the visitor are respectively._

_The dream won't be mentioned fully for a little while from now. I need to set the proper story off! Though, it is important to the story...even though you won't see how it's linked at first. It's going in a slightly duifferent direction next chapter grins_

_Nice reviews are helpful - and any ideas for one-shots between Kai and Tyson I could write up on the side will get a special mention both on the actually story if I write it up, and in this story aswell (I have a writing bug, but my inspiration is on an all-time low TT ). _

_Flamers aren't really helpful (I hate those who yell random insults at writters for their own-beliefs on here...there's isn't much point to it is there?)...but any critism would be good. Even if it was any spelling errors! Just be nice - It's my first story and I'm a little nervous about it._

_Next Chapter - or is it the first? will be here asap!_

_Lokie_


	2. Tyson

_Hehe, next chapter done!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own beyblade, and I don't have a lot of money...so pretty please don't sue? _

_Oh, and this one is in Tyson's point of view if you honestly failed to notice XD_

**Chapter 1**

Bay City. Home to big businesses, famous sporting teams, cool shops and resturants, a massive park, a beach stretching as far as you can see, a recent low crime rate with strange occurances to do with fire, and for the past two weeks - me.

The name's Tyson Kinomiya. Resident 'new kid' with a love of all things food, friends and lie-ins. Mind you, the last two have come in small amounts since I moved in with Gramps.

Why would I move in with my Grampa you ask?

Oh...I guess it's kinda simple really. Ever since my mom died when I was six (I'm fine about it now, don't worry) - me and my older brother Hiro got dragged around by my Dad with his work. He's an archeologist you see. Researches old civilisations I think, and from what I've heard he's quite well known in those kinda circles. So when there's a new find, we've had to go with him. I've been to over twelve different countries, and having to make get used to new places and meeting new people (while loosing contact with the others) is getting tiring. But don't get me wrong! I do like see all these places and stay with my Dad, but for once I'd actually like to stay put, you know?

This year gave me my chance. Hiro finally decided to do something more with his life by helping out kids in disadvantaged countries, instead of looking after me more than my Dad did. When my Dad realised this, and noticed how he couldn't look after me completely, he offered me the chance to stay with Gramps. I jumped at the chance. Finally! Somewhere I can make friends and stick with them! From what I can tell, even though I've only met him a few times, Gramps jumped at the chance aswell.

Within a week of offering me the place, he had sorted out travel arrangements, got my things moved over, cleaned out the spare room, checked any legal stuff, and got me enroled with the local school.

Living with Gramps is actually quite cool though. If you met him, you wouldn't expect that he: A- Is a popular Kendo sensei, and teaches the locals three days a week; B- Owns an authentic, traditional Japanese Dojo complete with real sliding doors, wooden floors, massive rooms, a big garden and a neat koi fish pond; C- Is a lot wiser than he makes out to be. He's really friendly and enthusiastic about anything (if a little eccentric at times), and took to me as soon as I took a step through the door. He's even offered to teach me Kendo.

"Yo little dude! You're gonna be late for your first day at school!" That would be him now, but why a guy can't get a proper lie-in before school I'd love to know.

"Alright Gramps! I'll be out in five!" I shouted back, running around and grabbing my stuff at the same time.

Five minutes later, I was out and dressed in my usual gear. Red Jacket, Yellow T-Shirt, Jeans and the cap Hiro gave me before he left.

Ten minutes later, I had grabbed something to eat and ran out of the house to get to school on time.

Five minutes after that, I had run back in to grab my Mother's pendant. The first time I had forgotten it for a few years.

Don't ask me why, but my Mother's pendant has always given me a feeling that someone somewhere will look out for me. Like she's watching down to protect me, or someone else for that matter.

_'Now Tyson, I want you to look after this very carefully, okay?'_ I remembered my mother's words and her warm brown eyes as she told me. I was just six, but it was the last thing she ever gave me. _'I found it in one of the temples, and it'll help protect you from the big bad things if I can't.' _

I still don't get what she meant by it, but I nodded and grinned happily when she gave me it. A silver phoenix curled round half a sapphire gem sparkled as I held it up to the light. It was so tiny and intricate - only about the size of a bottle lid - but it looked like there was something missing. Like half of it had been broken off. When I asked her about it, she just messed up my hair playfully and smiled.

I've had it on ever since, hidden under my t-shirt for good luck. Though sometimes, I think it's given me the opposite...

"Tyson-my-man! Hurry up! Your late as it is!" Gramps shouted out again as I raced back outside, taking a shortcut through the park. Being late for your first day isn't exactly the best way to start.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Notes _

_Thanks to Reviewers - takuya (thanks for my first ever comment!), bottlecaps (refreshing and not so stereotypical? I hope I can live up to your nice compliments!) and road kill roko (I love supernatural stuff aswell...and I hope I haven't come off as too nervous this time XD Thanks for the really nice comment too)_

_Sorry if Tyson seems a little OOC, it's hard to get his character right when he barely speaks, you know? Also sorry if this has turned stereotypical to any stories...I haven't read many on here...but I'm sorry all the same XD_

_Next up, Kai's pov...though if they reviewers think I should, I'll stick with Tyson's until the next dream sequence...any ideas?_

_Reviewers get free chocolatethis time!_

_Lokie_


	3. Kai

_Chapter 2 is now up folks! Though I'm sure you guess that by this update XDD_

_Disclaimer:- I don't own Beyblade. I mean, do I honestly look like I would?_

**Chapter 2**

All my life I've been titled as 'worthless', 'outsider' and 'different' by a large variety of people. All my life, I've known I'm atleast one of them.

'Worthless' comes from my grandfather Voltaire Hiwitari. One of many insults that come with his daily lecture. Ever since he took me under his guardian-ship (at just eight years old) he's just seen me as some inconvience he can't get rid of until I've finished my education. My parents died in a laboratory accident in Russia, and with Voltaire being my only blood relative I was left to his care much to his dismay. He's always wanted me to try and live up to the 'Hiwitari' name - to try and become the very best in everything I could, and crush anyone in my way.

For six years I tried my best to live up to his expectations. To gain the respect and affection I so easily gained from my parents. He forced me away from the people in my school, forced me to work hard at every subject, and even made me practise as many sports as I could. The teachers at the school couldn't quite get around why an eight year old boy would suddenly become so smart and talented at everything - but aslong as they took the credit, they didn't look too much into it. It was like I was becoming a child prodigy. Yet it was never good enough for him. No matter what I did or said, he would just pick out the bad things and make me feel horrible - lecturing me in the ways how I could change, how I could have done better, how I should have studied harder to get that perfect mark. It was just never enough.

It was two years ago, that I had finally snapped. After a particuarily long lecture over my near perfect but not perfect mark in Chemistry, and how he wished he wasn't related to me, I realised I felt the same. I was tired of trying to be his perfect grandson, tired of having to study and practise so much, tired of keeping myself from having anybody I could trust. He's the one who brought my other title so to speak.

'Outsider'

With all the studies and sports practise, I never had any time to make any friends. I was seen as un-approachable, a loner some might say. Of cource if someone did try and talk to me in a nice way, I couldn't do anything about it. Voltaire always told me never to trust anyone, and after two years of keeping myself away from everyone I didn't know how to react to certain situations. A year later, I decided I preferred the quiet and being alone. The people in my class were way to enthusiastic and loud for me to take. I began to willfully push them away, so I've gained that title with ease. I can't have anyone too close to me now though, seeing as if anyone did get to know me - they'd know why I am the last title. 'Different'

It looks simple enough. A small gold dragon curled around half a ruby stone - looked like half of it had been lost or broken off. It was the only thing I could save from Voltaire's greedy clutches, when he took away my parent's belongings, and I've always had it on since I moved to Bay City. Voltaire doesn't know about it and I intend to keep it that way - especially since a year ago. Every time I was wearing it, and was either feeling a particuarily strong emotion (anger for instance) or I was in trouble of some kind, strange things happened when I was near fire.

I could control it.

At first, it just moved as my finger moved over the top of it, as if it followed my finger. Before long however, I could move it into any shape, keep it in unusual shapes for long periods of time if I had the energy, and if I concentrated on the palm of my hand - I could create it aswell. My eyes strangely turned a bright red when I did it, and wouldn't turn back to my usual grey-purple until atleast ten minutes later - but it was something I could overlook.

I started helping people out with it three months ago. I'm always hidden from view - atleast twenty metres or so away - so no one can see me. I doubt they would guess it was me anyway. Who out of the simple-minded citizens of Bay City ever expect Kai Kiwitari to have such powers and get caught up in their troubles? It was unheard of with the 'Hiwitari' name, so Voltaire wouldn't think of it either.

I was different, and I was the only one. Atleast, I used to be. Something happened this morning even I didn't expect.

A walk through the park on the way to Bay City High; the perfect time of day to go aswell. Just after all the children had run off, and before the rush hour of commuters trying to get to work on time. I was running a little late for school, but it didn't matter (I already knew most of the things they taught in lessons anyway so what was the point). You could even have said it was peaceful.

"Hey get away from me! I don't have any money!"

Well, so much for peaceful. A guy ran past me in distress. Long slate blue hair held back with a baseball cap, and a bright red jacket was all I could see from him, but less than ten seconds later two thugs followed looking particuarily angry.

"I'm just trying to get to school! Leave me alone!"

I ended up running after the guy trying to find somewhere to intervene from a safe distance, when I noticed something strange. All I could do was blink when his eyes changed from a warm chocolate brown, to a glowing sapphire and the winds picked up to an almost gale-force. He looked strangely familiar for a second, but I couldn't take that into account when the guy screamed out, clutched his head in pain, and the two thugs were thrown back against nearby trees. He fell to the ground himself shortly after.

I had to push questions aside when I ran over to the guy to see if he was alright (binding the two guys with fire in the process), and helped him up, the blue dazed look in his eyes slowly reverting to their original warm brown, now filled with more confusion than anything - but still unfocused and unable to take anything in. I couldn't leave him like that, but as he quickly regained his senses, I had to leave. I didn't want my secret out - not right now.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard him call out to me with a slight tinge of dispair and confusion, but all I could do was run. I had to get out of this situation fast, and I could only do that by heading to my original destination - Bay City High.

Why could he do that and why did he look so familiar? I just couldn't tell, but it seemed like I would never see that stranger again - and I had to keep it that way. At least at school, I could stay away.

-----

"Class - I'd just like to introduce you to your new classmate. He's a little late, but he moved here a few weeks ago to his Grandfather, so I would like you to treat him with the kindness you treat any of your friends."

Oh great, another new kid to add to this already large, loud and overly enthusiastic class.

"Tyson Kinomiya, could you say a little bit about yourself?"

My eyes looked up in semi-interest at first, but quickly widened as they locked with a set of chocolate brown eyes.

Fate just had to work against me, didn't it?

**End of chapter two**

_Thanks to reviewers - road kill roko (I hope that was soon enough for you? XD Thanks for another kind comment), rukiabi (a plot in the making, and a favourite? you flatter me! D ), laurelleaves (I did it in Kai's pov in the end as you can see, and thanks ) and takuya (many thanks for your second kind comment aswell )_

_Chapter 3 is on it's way and is in Tyson's pov. Stay tuned folks, and reviewers get free advent chocolates! D (it is the first of december eh? XD )_

_Lokie_


	4. School

_Chapter 3 is up folks! Sorry about the late update...with christmas, family stuff, being dragged out by my friends, and exams to revise for, it's been hard to get enough time to do these things._

_I hope everyone had a great christmas though!_

_Disclaimer:- I don't own Beyblade or it's characters - I do own a lot of gifts from christmas, but that's beside the point. _

**Chapter 3 **

My day's getting worse as it goes on.

For starters, I left for school late - on my first day at Bay City High (and it isn't exactly the best way to start)

Then, after deciding to take a shortcut through the park, I got chased by two thugs who didn't have anything better to do but try and get money from a teenager. I mean, you'd expect the park to be a safe place right? A shortcut to Bay City High, just after all the little kids have been dragged off by their parents for school, and just before the rush hour. I would have stopped to admire the peacefulness of it all if those guys weren't going after me, and the fact I was getting a major headache.

That would be the beginning of the next problem.

It started off with a wierd prickly feeling running over my whole body - like the pins and needles you get, (like when your leg decides to wake up if you've sat on it too long) but worse. It wasn't so bad at first though, I could just about handle that and run at the same time. It was when that sensation began to move across me when it got bad. Growing in power as if it was collecting every little prickly feeling to become stronger and stronger - before deciding to attack the inside of my head as if it wanted to get out, and by any means necessary. Even if it had to resort to make me cry out and loose my vision in the process.

I don't know what happened after that. I know I blacked out for a minute or two...but the bits in between I'm still thinking over. The next thing I do actually remember though, was how as I came to I could make out a pair of bright crimson eyes staring down at me with guarded concern, worry and a slight panic. The same crimson eyes which belonged to a recent visitor of my dreams.

Why do I know that? Well it isn't exactly everyday you see someone with glowing red eyes pop up into dreams you've been having since you were seven right? He's started coming in when I moved here a few weeks ago, something which no one has ever been able to do once seeing as, even if they could, I haven't told anyone about them. I had, of course, tried to get this visitor to show himself when I knew of him - but the most I've ever got is that it is a guy who wear a silk scarf, has bright red eyes, and won't say anything except an small snigger if I did or said something particularly stupid. I just try and talk to him now though. He won't come out of the shadows, but he'll stay put (if I don't follow him) and listen to me if I need to talk.

I know what you're thinking, but I'm sure I'm not loosing it. These dreams have nearly always been with me, so I can tell when something's not right.

Anyway, as my eyes slowly got their focus back, the guy just ran off and left me. I called after him (I had questions and I wanted answers) but as soon as I could fully see again, I only caught a glimpse of his white scarf trailing behind him as he disappeared around the corner.

It took me a minute or so to fully register everything that had happened, and how everything looked now. Those two guys? They were now firmly attached to a tree by some kind of rope - a better look made me find out that the binds were actually pure fire.

_What was that! Had my visitor done that! Who was he anyway! How did he find me! What was that!_

I would have thought about it more if I hadn't realised I was still late for school, and that my headache had virtually disappeared so I had no excuse for it anymore. I couldn't exactly say the real reason why I was late though could I? 'Hi, sorry I'm late Miss! I just got chased after by two criminals, blacked out, and woke up to see the eyes of a guy who follows me in my dreams! It won't happen again!' Getting labelled as the class 'freak' isn't a great way to start.

Where I'm stuck now just adds to my problems.

It's after school and I'm stuck being shown around Bay City High. The fact it's after the time I should have needed it, isn't the most helpful thing in the world, but it's the guy who's been forced to show me around which is worse.

"Art rooms on your left..."

He's called Kai Hiwitari - and I've been placed next to him since first lesson. He was the only one (in each class suprisingly) to have a spare seat next to him and he's not what you would call _friendly._

"Lunch hall down that corridor..."

Infact, Kai's closer to the opposite. A major sourpuss to be honest. He's barely spoken to me all day, pretty much cuts off my tries at talking to him with one-word answers and has a certain 'I-can't-be-bothered-with-you-so-leave-me-alone' kinda attitude to him.

"Sport rooms are down there.."

That isn't just it though. There's something about him that is seriously familiar. I don't think I've ever met him before - you would recognise those piercing (yet nearly emotionless) violet grey eyes and that naturally seeming dual shaded hair - yet there are so many things screaming 'You know him! You've met him!' it's becoming confusing. Deja vu I think it's called.

"...if you go up those stairs you'll get to the math's department..."

I'm following behind him (trying to keep up his pace but I'm practically in a run) as we go through the nearly empty corridors, and I'm trying to take in everything he points out or says. Even if he's not very enthusiastic about it. He probably wants to get out of this as much as I do, but why does he have to walk so fast?

"..Hey, hey Kai?" I ask a little hesitantly, keeping up his quick pace in my attempt to catch up.

"What is it Kinomiya?" He doesn't even turn to look at me as he strides through the halls with ease. "Head hurt?"

"Well no, but...wait? What did you mean by tha-argh!"

Of course Kai just had to stop and look at me then didn't he? And I just had to fall right on top of him, so I'm staring into those violet-grey eyes of his - only a few centimetres away from his face didn't I? He's suprisingly warm for such a cold guy as well..

"I..erm...sorry!" I grin sheepishly, quickly get off Kai with a lightning speed, and offer out my hand to help him up. He purposely ignores it of course and gets up himself, giving me a glare which could usually scare off even the bravest of men - if it wasn't for the fact I've had at least fifteen of them since I've met him.

"So Kinomiya, before you decided to collide into me..." he starts after a few seconds of brushing off any dirt from the fall. "...you were going to ask me something?"

He raises an eyebrow in question, but it's taking me everything not to blush from embarrassment. Did he have to bring it up?

"I...didn't mean too...and erm yeah! Have we met before? 'Cause I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before, but I can't tell where and um..."

My voice drifts off when I notice Kai visibly tense up, and he looks away in an attempt to cover up a slight panic I notice in his eyes.

"...did I say anything wrong?"

"Hn. Tours over Kinomiya."

I look up to see we're back at the main entrance and smile at him slightly, before he turns to walk off - his white scarf trailing behind him - wait? White Scarf! No...he couldn't be...could he?

"Kai!"

He stops to give me a chance to catch up again, but doesn't look at me once.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hn." Not again. What is it with him and that sound? He's about to walk off again, but I want answers and grab his arm lightly to hold him back.

Big mistake.

"Back off Kinomiya."

From the look in his eyes (even after getting used to them a little by the end of the day), I would have run and hidden by now, but I just can't let go. As soon as my hand touched him, I suddenly felt a very calming warmth flood over me. The same kinda one you get when you get close to an open fire on a cold day, or on one of those days when the sun's out and it's not uncomfortably hot.

"You don't know what you're getting into..." His voice snaps me out of my daze, so I look from his arm to meet his fiery stare - seeing something for a split second which finally made me let go. "...so just back off alright?"

I watch him go, my mind replaying that glare over and over again. It must have been a trick of the light, or today's really got to me...'cause I think I just saw Kai Hiwitari's eyes flash from violet-grey to bright crimson...

**End of Chapter 3**

_Notes:- Well, sorry to leave you there, but I needed something like that for the ending of this chapter...heheh...The next chapter's going to be another dream sequence but from the 'visitors' pov if anyone wants to know...but how it links into the next chapters you'll have to wait for. I'm just going over everything now, and it should be up as soon as I get a chance to write it up._

_Thanks to reviewers:_

_vanakuvixen (thanks ), Chibi Freak (well I'm sorry for leaving you like that - I just hope this has helped a little bit...and be patient Ty, you'll find out soon), laurelleaves (thanks muchly for the comment, sorry for the later reply), takuya (another comment? thanks muchly again! ), ShadowedDarkness (thanks for the fave and the comment - and yes you do get free chocolate now), Minato Mikato (hope you didn't wait too long...and thanks) and nekoanime (thanks for the vote of confidence, and go for it! It took me a few months to get the nerve to start posting - and I'll be sure to review it if you do write one! I will try to get some more characters in later, but as to when and who, you'll have to see )_

_Thanks again everyone! And reviewers will get much love and party poppers to celebrate the new year!_

_lokie_


	5. Dreams

_Oooo another Dream sequence...though you may know that from reading the last chapter XD _

_Disclaimer:- I don't own Beyblade. Seriously, I don't._

**Chapter 4 - The Visitor**

He never did find out why it happened. That gentle pulling sensation from his stomach, that disorientation of arriving there, that dizziness which followed when the world around him became something completely different with such a speed. Then again, dreaming of memories of his haunted past to a tranquil night-time beach in the middle of nowhere never gave him any reason to want to either.

One moment he would be trying - though failing - to beat his nightmares. Next, the illusion would just crack and break as if a stone to glass. Then slowly his eyes would adjust, his body would re-align itself to a new ground, and his mind would try and make some sense of the situation - at least as much as it could, considering barely any memories of the waking world would come to him, and the desire to act instead of think became far too overwhelming. Even for an individual such as himself.

The first time it happened, the curious side of him took over, as he quietly explored the beach's sands, rocks and waters as much as he could. The way that it looked, felt and sounded so realistic amazed him, and for once he felt as though his mind had finally given him a break from the torment sleep always had to offer.

That was until 'Dreamer' came along.

His actions could be heard from a mile off, his clothes could be seen from a mile off (even at nighttime), and his sapphire eyes could be memorable enough to get past a goldfish's three-second memory span 1. In fact, those eyes were the only things he could remember once waking up the first time.

'Dreamer' was named as such, when he realised that the other person was far too independent and, well, happy, to be from his own twisted mind. The fact that a nagging feeling of knowing there was something more to Dreamer than met the eye, though not knowing why, helped him come to the conclusion by the end of the first night. He was in someone else's dream.

The second time it happened, he let instinct take over for once and kept hidden from sight, in the dark shadows surrounding the beach. He had always been a secretive person, but that wasn't why he hid. Dreams - in a nightmare filled sleep- were a rare occurrence to him after his parents died, and if being able to stay in this safe haven meant not risking immediate exposure he'd do it.

Instead, he took to watching Dreamer make use of this world the way it should be, and to keep guard in case something were to happen. There was an almost protective edge to watching him, as if he didn't want anything to wreck Dreamer's world even though he had not known of him or even spoke to him once since the situation came up.

It was after a week that Dreamer had finally caught onto him.

A few failed attempts of catching him and a fall later, and Dreamer had actually got a slight chuckle out of him, and had seen his eyes. Yet, there was (even though he would deny it immediately if he was asked of it in the real world) an almost cute look to Dreamer's face when he had given up on catching him, and then disappeared before his eyes. He woke up a split second later with a sudden strong liking for sapphire blue and the feeling he wanted to see someone again - though who that person was, was a different question altogether.

A couple of dreams after the 'incident' and an unsaid agreement had been made. Literally. As long as Dreamer kept his distance, he would stay put and listen to Dreamer speak to him as if he was an old friend. Dreamer did try and get him out each dream, but gave up sooner and sooner each time - seemingly loving the slight laughs he could get out of him after doing or saying something particularly funny, or how he would listen no matter what when Dreamer starting speaking of his favourite things in life as if trying to get a response from him.

As the next week went on, more memories of Dreamer came to him in the waking world. Mostly they were just flashes of someone shouting out to him. They could range from closing his eyes and seeing a pair of sapphire eyes, to passing someone in the street which looked so familiar but he didn't know why - or eating something and remembering someone he knew liked it too but he couldn't remember who, to an urge to go to the beach (even though he wasn't a beach kind of person). And, whilst he never completely understood it, he began looking forward to sleeping. Tonight made no change.

The change however was in the dream itself.

"Give us it!"

It was raining. Hard. The kind of rain that drenched you from head to toe within seconds. The realistically seeming streets were covered in puddles and the street lamps filled the night sky with an orange glow.

"We know you have it!"

He was standing in his usual place in the shadows again, knowing he was completely covered from sight, but it didn't ease his slight worries. If it was just one thing he knew enough about, it would be nightmares - and this place just screamed it. Now there was just the slight problem of getting Dreamer out of it.

"We want it now!"

Two thugs were chasing Dreamer down the streets with knives at hand. Their features weren't recognisable; they looked just like dark shadows or silhouettes of original people - but with a more sinister feel to them. Dreamer seemed like he couldn't get away no matter now fast he ran, and was ready to take any rescue attempt he was offered.

"You won't get hurt if you hand it over!"

As Dreamer ran past his hiding spot in the shadows, rain now flattening his hair and making him shiver slightly from the cold, he took his chance.

A hand over Dreamer's mouth and a quick pull into the darkness was never a welcome introduction, and landing in an uncompromising position made it worse.

The two thugs had long since run past, but all he could think of was that his body was pressed against Dreamer's in such a fashion it could make a tomato blush 2. How Dreamer's breath danced over his hand. How Dreamer's eyes had changed from startled to something he couldn't identify.

"Running in the weather Dreamer?" he breathed, letting go of the breath he didn't know he held and slowly letting his hand move from covering Dreamer's mouth to softly brush off a few water droplets on Dreamer's cheek.

There was no explanation for it, but after listening to his instincts everytime since he started arriving here - they urged him to find out what Dreamer tasted like after his long (one-sided) discussions about his favourite foods.

"You could catch a cold..." he practically murmured as he own breath mingled in with Dreamer's, and slowly found himself drawing closer, and closer...

...To wake up staring straight at the ceiling with a very confused expression. It was still dark outside - 3 in the morning to be exact - but that wasn't it. This time he remembered enough of his dream to know how close he was to kissing the owner of a pair of sapphire eyes. The same pair of sapphire eyes he knew held the answers to so many questions plagueing his mind since the dreams began.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Notes - Sorry! I just realised that was quite cruel of me to stop it there...but it was needed! Honest! (major embarrassment and tension to follow!) Anyways!_

_Oh yes! And Kai's sort of warning will be explained in the next chapter!_

_1 and 2 Written during the middle of the night after eatting far too much sugar...they're wierd descriptions but they just sorta stuck? _

_Thanks to reviewers:- _

_LiahWoodsKainTalalover (I'd point to the above thing but you've probably already seen it...thanks for the nice comment though), takuya (thanks for another review! it's really sweet of ya!), Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429 (hope that was soon enough? thanks muchly!), chibi freak (hehe, thanks for the review! and i hope some of the answers will be answered for the next chapter), and nilly chan (artistic? that's a new one! Thanks a ton!)_

_Thanks for reading, and this time reviewers get Chinese New Year fireworks to keep up with the dream theme (oo that rhymed XD)_

_Lokie_


End file.
